Over the Camera
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Di mana Kuroko no Basuke sebenarnya hanyalah drama belaka, dan ada banyak hal tak terduga dari para pemainnya di kehidupan sebenarnya. / setengah AU, setengah canon / [ficlet/oneshot collection]


**Over the Camera**

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Genre**: Friendship/Humor/Romance. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: half canon, half au. multipair. random ideas per chapter. ficlet/oneshot collection. **Warning**: possibly OOC, untuk keperluan cerita; hati-hati, Anda sudah saya peringatkan, siapkan pengaman.

_(Di mana Kuroko no Basuke sebenarnya hanyalah drama belaka, dan ada banyak hal tak terduga dari para pemainnya di kehidupan sebenarnya.)_

* * *

_prompt: Kuroko no Basuke Season 2 Episode #38_

* * *

"Jika kalian berpikir bahwa mereka meremehkan kita, maka—"

_Krik._

"—Maka ..."

"_Cut_!"

Desah kesal terdengar. Panjang. Ah, dia sudah melakukan itu berkali-kali hari ini, efek dari serentet pekerjaan yang memang membuatnya lelah—dan yang lain juga—tapi apa mau dikata, demi uang. Demi bayaran. Demi fans.

"Hehehe, maaf, aku lupa lagi. Ulang lagi, ya?"

Handuk putih disusur di keningnya. Terpaksa dia mendesah lelah lagi. Kemauan otaknya yang memang sudah letih, sebenarnya. Handuk putih itu kembali dia sampirkan ke pundak. Dia menggeleng. Riko di ujung sana was-was. "Nanti saja. Istirahat dulu. Lima belas menit."

Kesalahan yang barusan adalah hal yang tidak jadi disesali Riko. Setidaknya, dia—termasuk kawan-kawannya yang lain—bisa selamat! Syuting sedari jam delapan pagi dan sekarang, pukul sepuluh malam belum selesai juga, siapa yang tidak jenuh, siapa yang tidak kesal, siapa yang tidak capek, memangnya? Lalu ketika Riko mencoba melihat ke kiri dan kanan, depan dan samping bergantian, tampaknya mereka semua juga barusan mengembuskan napas lega. Ah, bagus, berarti mereka harusnya berterima kasih pada dirinya; karena kesalahan ini membuat mereka semua mendapat toleransi untuk istirahat. Sejak dua jam lalu, mereka terus beradegan dan mengulang banyak hal tanpa jeda.

"Riko, ke mana?"

"Toilet. Kenapa memangnya? Mau ikut, Junpei-_kun_?"

"Ya."

"Hiiieee?!"

"Toilet perempuan dan laki-laki beda, tahu. Jangan pikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh," Junpei melangkah, mendekat pada Riko, dan melempar begitu saja handuk yang barusan diberikan seorang staf untuknya. "Terima kasih kesalahannya."

Riko tertawa kecil. Dia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, dan dagunya terangkat, "Kalian memang harus berterima kasih padaku."

"Tapi ... itu artinya syutingnya jadi makin lama, bodoh!"

"Apa?! Siapa yang kaubilang bodoh?!" gerak kaki Riko berhenti, tangannya turun ke pinggang, dan matanya membulat tanpa berkedip. Dia menghadap Junpei dengan melontarkan tatapan garang.

"Mm, bukan siapa-siapa. Abaikan saja," Junpei berusaha cuek, melewati Riko, dan membuang rasa khawatirnya dengan menyisipkan tangan ke saku celana. Dia gugup, tapi mencoba bersikap biasa, berharap rasa lelah bisa meredam amarah Riko.

_DUK._ Selamat, Junpei tidak selamat. Punggungnya terkena tinju Riko yang bisa dengan mudah membuatnya goyah saat berjalan. Riko bisa menyusul langkahnya dalam waktu singkat.

"Mulutmu, bumerangmu."

"Hei ayolah, bercanda sedikit tidak apa-apa. Kapan kau bisa diajak bercanda, sih? Laki-laki lain bisa mencandai pacarnya dengan mudah, kenapa aku tidak—"

"Jangan. Samakan. Aku. Dengan. Yang. Lain."

Pertanda bahwa dia tidak akan selamat jika dia melanjutkan pembicaraan topik ini. Yang begini saja sudah membuatnya merinding. Ujung-ujungnya, Junpei memilih untuk diam. Daftar dosanya sudah banyak, menambahnya dengan membuat Riko tersinggung adalah hal yang tidak bisa dibenarkan. Junpei melepas kacamatanya, menyelipkan gagangnya di pakaiannya, dan terus berjalan dengan langkah yang seimbang dengan Riko.

Ah, mungkin Riko sedang datang masanya untuk bersensitif ria. Hal yang seperti barusan saja bisa memelihara cemberutnya bahkan ketika mereka telah sampai ke tempat yang mereka tuju.

* * *

Tiba kembali di tempat syuting, Riko dan Junpei mendapati hal berbeda. Lebih ramai kali ini. Bahkan, teman-teman yang tidak seharusnya tidak terlibat di lokasi adegan yang sama juga ada. Tatsuya dan Atsushi, misalnya. Mereka cuma dapat satu adegan pada sore ini, hanya disorot sebagai penonton pula, tetapi mereka berkumpul di tepi lapangan. Sutradara tak terlihat. Mereka semua menutupinya.

Ryouta yang keluar dari kerumunan menjadi objek sasaran pertanyaan Riko.

"Kenapa mereka semua?"

"Mmm, yeah, mereka semua sedang mengajukan protes. Seicchi yang memulai. Termasuk aku."

Riko, tanpa mengucap terima kasih, segera masuk ke keramaian. Junpei masih berada di tempatnya, keheranan tergambar di keningnya, melalui alisnya yang meninggi.

"Kalian habis apa di belakang?" Ryouta menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan senyuman jahil sebagai penyerta. "Bibirmu basah, Junpeicchi."

"Eh, sialan kau," Junpei lekas-lekas menyeka bibirnya. "Kami—uh, maksudku aku dan dia, baru dari tolilet. Toiletnya beda, bodoh. Dan aku tidak melakukan apapun. Aku cuma cuci muka."

Ryouta tergelak. "Yaaa, bisa saja sih—"

"Hentikan," Junpei meninggalkan Ryouta. Kesal. Bisa-bisa dia dihabisi dengan ejekan kalau lama-lama di depannya. Kise Ryouta di depan TV dan yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak punya perbedaan sifat, yang membuatnya kerepotan sebagai sesama pemain.

Ryouta tertawa lagi, yang kemudian tidak dipedulikan Junpei. Anak itu memilih untuk mengakhiri tawanya dan menuju toilet pula, membiarkan Junpei ikut membaur di keramaian dan menempel di belakang Riko.

"Aku juga tidak akan dapat jatah rekaman lagi, 'kan? Maka biarkan aku pulang."

"Sudah kubilang, banyak sedikitnya jatah disorot tidak berpengaruh. Meskipun kau cuma dapat satu adegan per harinya, kau juga harus ikut pulang di jam yang sama. Ini karena kemampuanmu juga, Seijuuro. Kau cerdas dan bisa ikut menganalisa adegan mana yang kurang pas setelah kita selesai syuting hari ini."

"Kurasa tidak ada yang salah dengan adegan hari ini."

"Itu menurutmu," sutradara membalas debat Seijuuro. "Kita lihat nanti. Kau boleh istirahat, tapi jangan pulang. Kalau kau lebih sering membantuku begini, kau bisa jadi asisten sutradara sebentar lagi."

"Apa aku boleh tidur?" tanyanya, suaranya sopan namun menyiratkan hasrat. Alias, dia terdengar mengantuk juga.

"Sepuluh menit. Hanya tinggal satu adegan lagi dan kita akan menganalisa semuanya dari awal, baru boleh pulang."

"Aku akan tidur di ruangan staf," Seijuuro mundur.

Apa yang berikutnya Seijuuro lakukan mengejutkan yang lain. Apalagi Riko—dia melongo kaget, dengan mulut terbuka dan Junpei terpaksa mendorong dagunya agar hal itu tidak berlangsung lebih lama dan membuat malu.

Seijuuro berjalan sambil mengulum lolipop. Lumayan besar.

Ya, lolipop yang baru saja dibukanya. Lolipop rasa susu pula. Rasa susu vanilla campur strawberry, kombinasi warna merah jambu dan putihnya sempat dilihat oleh Riko.

"Seijuuro?! Kau suka lolipop? Hah? Yang benar saja?"

Memainkan batang permen itu di mulutnya, Akashi hanya mengulum senyum. "Ada yang salah, Taiga? Aku hanya menyukainya."

Riko mendelik sampai Seijuuro menjauh. Pipi lelaki muda itu membulat dan bergerak-gerak, tanda bahwa dia memainkan lolipopnya sambil berjalan.

"Aku baru tahu _fetish_ si rambut merah itu," Riko mundur dan mengambil tempat di bangku yang tadi mereka gunakan untuk syuting adegan sebelum pertandingan. Junpei ikut di sampingnya, tangannya menyilang di depan dada.

"Yah, bisa dibilang dia dapat jatah peran yang sembilan puluh derajat berbeda dari apa yang dia miliki sehari-hari."

"Kenapa sembilan puluh?"

"Setengahnya dari seratus delapan puluh."

"Maksudmu?"

"Setahuku, Riko yang kukenal itu pintar."

"Rasa capek membuat performa otak menurun drastis. Kau pasti mengerti," Riko memijit keningnya. "Aku capek. Ah—ah, kurasa aku mengerti. Sembilan puluh derajat, karena Seijuuro yang aslinya masih punya sifat tegas dan seperti tuan muda, tapi dia punya hal-hal manis yang tidak bisa dia tampilkan saat jadi Akashi di drama. Oke, aku mengerti. Aku lamban di saat seperti ini, aku tahu itu."

"Ya, ya, ya, aku maklum," Junpei cuma mengangguk. Ketika melirik Riko sedang mengelap keringat dengan lengan seragam birunya, dia putuskan untuk tidak berbicara lebih jauh lagi. Riko pasti lelah, menyenggolnya dengan candaan lain sama saja bunuh diri (meski Junpei ingin, sesungguhnya). Bisa-bisa akan ada aksi merajuk dua hari dua malam. Junpei tidak mau merasakannya untuk kesekian kalinya.

Ah, biarlah dia dikata sebagai bibit calon suami takut istri. Ya memang (calon) istrinya modelnya begini, pada kenyataannya. Butuh kesabaran dalam menghadapinya. Tapi kesabaran itulah yang menjadi seni dalam mencintainya, begitu pikir Junpei.

Wah, Junpei jadi merasa kagum sendiri dia bisa merangkai kata seperti itu. Bukan tipikal dirinya yang biasa.

"Tunggu sebentar," kalimat Riko memecahkan bola pikiran Junpei yang terbentuk dari angan-angannya. Gadis itu melompat dari bangku dan meninggalkan Junpei begitu saja.

_Apa perempuan yang sedang PMS memang suka bertindak tiba-tiba, dan tidak terduga?_

* * *

Ternyata Riko kembali dengan sebuah lolipop.

"Kubeli di toko kecil di luar stadion," dia membuka bungkusnya. "Aa~"

"Hah?"

"Buka mulutmu."

"Untuk ap—"

Lolipop itu sukses masuk ke mulut Junpei.

"Entahlah, tapi kurasa laki-laki yang mengulum lolipop itu manis juga. Apalagi kalau Hyuuga-_kun_."

Entah Junpei harus merasa tersinggung atau tersanjung karenanya. Tetapi, dia tetap saja membiarkan permen itu berada di dalam mulutnya. Meski dia mengomel, Riko tetap tertawa.

Yah, sudahlah. _Lumayan lolipop gratis, jarang-jarang Riko mau traktir. Lumayan, pembunuh kantuk._

* * *

A/N: INIAPAINIAPAINIAPA YA TUHAN INIAPA KENAPA AKU BIKIN INI (pletaks)

ide yang fresh from oven, nggak biasanya aku abis ngetik langsung publish haha (...) yang beginian lumayan mainstream sih, aku lihat beberapa di fandom lain, entah di fandom sini ada juga apa nggak, aku nggak tahu karena aku sendiri pun masih belum lama di sini, sekitaran setengah tahun aja. tapi yasutralah, aku cuma menuangkan apa yang ada di kepala tanpa bermaksud meniru apapun. dan ide ini bikin aku mulai mikir beda tentang kurobas, jadinya pas nonton mikirnya mereka tuh lagi main drama doang wakakaka. NG-Shuu kurobas juga berperan penting sebagai sumber inspirasi. ini nggak tau bakal sampe chapter berapa, ya, tergantung ide aja. idenya diambil dari episode2 yang ada. makasih udah membaca!


End file.
